


A rain as red as blood

by Kasan_Soulblade



Category: LOZ - Fandom, Legend of Zelda, Legend of Zelda the Windwaker
Genre: Final Battle Spoilers, Ganon's perspective, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasan_Soulblade/pseuds/Kasan_Soulblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final battle, and one still moment.</p><p>Of the three, one was blind, one was mad, and one was terrorized.  But it wasn't the ones you think.<br/>It was a wonder of a macabre slant, a blind man who could see, it is what he did with that vision that made it all so morbid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A rain as red as blood

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of an old entry for a writing challenge done years ago. I originally submitted it to Zelda Power, the "Ganondorf writing contest" and won. The Original is reposted (errors and all) at my old fanfiction dot net account, this is a rewrite, an attempt to smooth out the ideas that were present in the original.
> 
> It was also going to be the ending for "Song of the Seagulls" and/or the opening for it's eventual sequel.
> 
> As it is it's a stand alone piece.
> 
> Enjoy, and thanks for reading.
> 
> KS

_Rain as Red as..._

 

Remastered version of  "Crimson Rain"

Blood fell; from his wounds as water fell from the heavens his tunic was slashed open revealing old scars and new ones in the making. The boy fought well, but had Tetra not struck him with her arrows the blade would leave no mark.

He wondered if they knew that. Sacred could (would) cut both ways, cut thrice, considering.  Only by the grace of Nayru’s infernal light was the blade his bane.

“I am the night, the fury, the fire, I am the son of Death and Din, and you boy stand in my way!”

The false Hylian only lifted his head up from the stone, eyes glazed and groggy. A well placed kick had broken up the duo, divide and conquer was his only options, so thus he’d acted.  The blow had sent the boy flying into one of the stone gargoyles.  A flick of the blade had deflected another of those hateful arrows.

There was a lull in the battle.

A hush quickly broken by the sounds of fumbling, of string being thumbed accidentally, wet steps (a stagger), and a quiver being first retrieved than rooted-through.

Ganondorf took what moments he could, took them and used them, and decided…  For now he followed the boy, thoughts drifting to mayhem as the child’s stiffening sprawl and blinks heralded his return to coherence.

A future... he could not deviate from the power of the three.

Not yet.

Maiming it was then.  Since the killing moment was not upon them. Using a moment of the peace, as the world below them surly ended, the Gerudo tended to an irritant. Above his eye was a new wound, one that dripped blood onto his face, a reminder of an earlier rush.

Maddness, maddening, he bore a mark for it, a new one.

But now, small mercies, he could better see.

"Come on Demon, come at me!"

Clearly he wasn’t the only one insane amongst the three.

 There was no way he was going over there to the boy and his blade. Especially since he heard the creak of a sting being drawn in full.  He wasn't anyone's fool, especially not the fool's fool. Tetra released, the musical hum and his lengthening shadow was warning enough.  A lazy swing of his sword he deflected another futile attack.

These children _wore_ on him, wore on his patience. They wrapped themselves in there purity, wore it like thick fleece cloaks against evil’s biting bitter night. Yet he could see the bloodstains that showed them to be charlatans of the most macabre order.

He doubted anyone else could, for they were all blinded by the light.

 _I once thought myself a murderer do you know that?_ He thought to the boy, ignoring the goads, absently deflecting another arrow from the pirate's bow. After another arrow streaked and he blocked it he turned to the young woman. The glare he shot her way made her drop the weapon and take a few steps back.

So much for courage, or wisdom.

He bared a bit of fang at that, dared a chuckle.

Curious how pale they became, at so little a prompt.  The shivers mirth engendered.

_I was in the wrong, you are the murder, you and all the so-called chosen of the light, you who cling to hope and purity so that it blinds you. How many "monsters" have you killed? Did you know that the Moblins who's grunting's you silenced spoke a tongue, that the armored dogs you killed were paladins to Din? Would you believe me to be a man, a guardian of the old ways? Even now I see the truth, you've killed boy and you've outstripped me of my so called title of "murder" for you have killed a nation. Can't you hear the screams boy, can't you see the land die, feel its screams and those lost in their slumber, can't you see their deaths in your mind’s eye? No you are blind, blinded by the light._

"It ends here boy," He whispered, knowing that his voice would carry over the waves. "All ends here."

_What little left there was to end, anyways._

He met blind blue eyes that were a wonder of the world, but only to those who cherished things of a bitter slant. They saw, yet saw nothing. And in those ocean hued orbs Ganondorf saw his death, and to that he smiled.

"Come boy," He noticed the girl had scrapped up some courage, was half stooped over her bow in a sneaky effort to rejoin the duel.  "This is between me and him little girl."

Link nodded and called Tetra off with a gesture.

Wonder of wonders, she accepted with a nod and a look loaded with unspoken platitudes and other silliness.

 He’d seen it all before.

"Let us end this on the corpse of the world." He then lifted his blades up from their relaxed position, and the child hopped down from the statue and tested the balance of the Master Sword. Such a puny gesture would hardly bring out fear in a master swordsman. It was those blind eyes that scared him, those eyes blinded by light.


End file.
